Conventionally, in the field of agrochemicals or the like, it is known that introduction of a fluorine atom into a compound provides preferable results in onsets, enhancements, or improvements in selectivity of pharmacological effects in some cases, and many agrochemically active compounds into which fluorine atoms are introduced are developed.
However, in general, a compound having many fluorine atoms in a molecule or a compound having an increased Log P has water-repellent properties or oil-repellent properties, and exhibits scanty wettability. In particular, a compound having rich water-repellent properties such as a compound having 4 or more fluorine atoms in a molecule and having a Log P value of 3 or more has water-repellent properties or oil-repellent properties, and exhibits scanty wettability. For this reason, it has been difficult to produce agrochemical preparations such as water dispersible granules or suspension concentrates by use of the aforementioned agrochemically active compounds with water-repellent properties and wetting agents.
Therefore, developments have been desired in methods for easily producing agrochemical preparations such as water dispersible granules or suspension concentrates by use of agrochemically active compounds with poor wettabilities as agrochemically technical products.
In connection with the present invention, Patent Document 1 describes an agrochemical granule preparation having an inorganic salt such as potassium chloride, a surfactant such as an alkylsulfate salt, and a product derived from Bacillus thuringiensis as an active ingredient. However, the agrochemical granule preparation disclosed in the aforementioned document fails to use an agrochemically active ingredient into which many fluorine atoms are introduced as an active ingredient, and also fails to improve the wettability thereof.
In addition, Patent Document 2 describes a water dispersible granule containing (i) an agrochemically active ingredient in an amount of 0.1 to 60% by weight, (ii) a formaldehyde condensate with an arylsulfonic acid or a salt thereof in an amount of 1 to 20% by weight, (iii) an alkali metal salt or an alkaline earth metal salt of a copolymer having a carboxyl group in an amount of 0.1 to 10% by weight, (iv) a sugar in an amount of 30 to 70% by weight, and (v) an inorganic carrier in an amount of 5 to 30% by weight. As the agrochemically active ingredient (i), a compound having many fluorine atoms in a molecule, such as 5-chloro-6-(1-fluoroethyl)-N-[2-[4-(trifluoromethoxy]phenyl]ethyl]pyrimidin-4-ylamine is used.
However, the water dispersible granule disclosed in the aforementioned document uses 30 to 70% by weight of the sugar as a disintegration additive, and for this reason, in particular, in the case of diluting with water at a low temperature, poor disintegration dispersibility is exhibited, non-uniformity of the active ingredient easily occurs in an aqueous dilution, and non-uniformity during spraying is caused in some cases.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-10915    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-95809